Together
by NerdKenz01
Summary: The X-Men, Brotherhood, and Acolytes learn the past and present of the Maximoff twins.


"Students, I have some news. The brotherhood and acolytes will be living with us." Charles announce during breakfast. The students looked at him like he was mad, while some started to choke.

"Umm, Chuck? Are you sure that is wise?" Logan asked. Charles's nodded.

"I want to help Pietro and Wanda learn how to control their powers." Even groaned at the mention of the Speed Demon's name. Charles frowned at him.

"Now, you will learn how to be nice."

"But professor! Pietro is rude and obnoxious!" Even shot back.

"If Wanda is with him he won't be. Now, I want all of you to behave! Now, I have to go let our guests in." Charles said as he rolled out of the room. The students sighed and they finished eating, while the Brotherhood and Acolytes walked in.

The first thing the noticed, was that Pietro's hair in some place was turning dark brown (1) was was down instead of the way it usually was. Wanda's hair was longer than usual. The others were pretty much the same.

"So... Nothing changed really Uncle Chuck." Pietro mumbled. Wanda nodded and hugged her brother. Charles nodded.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you make a mess either." Pietro smiled and kissed Wanda's forehead.

"No fun. No fun at all." Pietro mumbled then started to talk to Wanda in Russian."Это будет трудно дорогая сестра (2)." Wanda nodded and replied.

"Да, я знаю, дорогой брат (3)." Pietro's looked at the students.

"Vhat?" He asked in a Russian accent. Wanda elbowed him.

"Accent!" She hissed. He nodded.

"Sorry Wanda." He replied normally.

"What were speaking?!" Scott asked.

"They are speaking Russian." Charles explained. Pietro's and Wanda nodded. Pietro to snickered.

"он идиот с глупыми оттенков (4)." Wanda laughed.

"Я знаю, что Пьетро. Он идиот (5)." Pietro nodded and looked at Charles.

"May ve take our stuff back?" Pietro asked.

"Broder!" Wanda snapped. Pietro rolled his eyes and Charles nodded. Pietro picked up Wanda with their stuff and went to their room. The Beotherhood and the Acolytes went to their rooms.

"Since when do the twins know Russian?" Hank asked.

"Both Pietro and Wanda are from Sokovia. A country between Russia and Ukraine." Charles explained.

"How come we never knew this?!" Scott yelled.

"Because it is not any of your business. If Pietro and Wanda wanted to keep I silent, so who am I to deny them?" Charles asked. The students and teachers stayed quiet.

"Дядя! Что на обед? Мы голодали (6)!" Pietro asked when they walked in. Charles rolled his eyes.

"I don't speak Russian." Pietro frowned and translated.

"We are hungry, uncle." Everyone's eyes widen, except for Ororo, Logan, Hank, and Wanda.

"Uncle?!"

"I am not their biological uncle. I am good friends with their father and so I am their 'uncle'." Charles explained. Some of the younger students looked at Pietro. He looked at Wanda and spoke to her.

"Они ненавидят нас, они не (7)?" Wanda nodded and Pietro sighed. "Это не наша вина,что мы дети мутантного террориста! Мы никогда не просили за это (8)!"

Wanda sighed and poured some tea for her and Pietro. "Брат, успокойся. Нам не нужно повторение, когда вы получили гневное последний раз (9)!" She handed the cup of tea to him and he sighed then drank it.

"Um...what did you guys say?" Kitty asked.

"Something about trust, mutant terrorist, and last time Pietro got angry." Lance explained. Everyone looked at him. "I've been living with the wonder twins for over a year, so I learned a bit of Russian."

"Yep! Pietro taught me how to say bad words in Russin!" Todd said excitedly. Kurt scoffed and Todd glared. "And what is that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing, just dat you brotherhood vould like to learn a bad vord in another language!" Kurt mumbled. Todd glared and was about to say something when Lance stopped them.

"Toad! Enough!" Todd rolled his eyes and stayed quiet.

"Эти X-Men раздражать меня ванда. Я действительно хочу, чтобы нарисовать кровь на стенах (10)?" Wanda sighed and elbowed her brother.

"Перестаньте Быть жутко (11)!" She hissed. He laughed and kissed her temple.

"Can you guys stop speaking in Russin? I feel like I'm missing out of things." Scott said. Pietro glared and he put his head on top of Wanda's. She smiled and was about to take a sip of her tea, but Pietro took it and drank it.

"Hey! I poured your own cup!" Pietro put the cup down and smiled.

"Yours is better."

"It's the same tea!" Pietro rolled his eyes.

"Well, I like taking your things!" Wanda rolled her eyes and was about to take a muffin, but Pietro took the muffin from her hands.

"'Tro!" She yelled. He smiled and split it in half.

"Here you go you big baby!" He said.

"Can you sit down? I don't want crumbs in my hair." He sighed and sat down next to her.

"I heard that there's a new book store opening up near here, and they have books from Sokovia. Wanna go tomorrow?" Pietro asked his sister. Wanda looked at her brother for a minute then nodded.

Meanwhile, the students and teachers looked on while Pietro and Wanda talked about books and bookstores.

"Since when does Pietro like read?" Kitty asked.

"Since I've known Pietro he's like to read." Evan said.

"It's the only thing he likes that will keep his mind occupied for long periods of times, that and learning different languages." Charles explained. He called over to Pietro and told him to speak in German.

"Was auch immer Onkel Charles (12)." Pietro mumbled. Kurt nodded in understanding.

"Spanish."

"Eres tan necesitados (13)."

"He knows more languages." Pietro rolled his eyes and went back to talking with his sister. Everyone nodded impressed.

* * *

( **1)- Sorta based his apperence from Age of Ultron.**

 **(2)- This, dear sister, will be hard.**

 **(3)- Yes, I know, dear brother.**

 **(4)- He's an idiot with stupid shades.**

 **(5)- I know that Pietro. He's an idiot.**

 **(6)- Uncle! What's for dinner? We are staving!**

 **(7)- They hate us, do they not?**

 **(8)- It's not our fault, that we are children of a mutant terrorist! We never asked for it!**

 **(9)- Brother, calm yourself. We do not want a repeat, when you got angry last time.**

 **(10)- These X-Men annoy me Wanda. I really want to, to draw blood on the walls.**

 **(11)- Stop being creepy.**

 **(12)- Whatever you say uncle Charles (German).**

 **(13)- You are so needy (Spanish).**

* * *

 **First X-Men Evolution Fanfic. I might make one called 'Random Moments with the Brotherhood'. You'll know on my Tumblr.**


End file.
